sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Fanfiction: Sanic Mixed
Sanic Mixed is a fanfiction I made where the plot centers on Sanic accidentally eating Werewolf Mtn Dew and he becomes a WEREFAST. Basically, after this happened, he accidentally now summons... a Dank War. Luigi tries to shrek it but ends up being Weegee'd by Skeletron. After that Cooper and Sanic were the only survivors and everyone else is going to be eaten by Egg Man and his minions. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Characters *Sanic - The Protagonist of the movie. Sanic is supa dank and he appears in ALMOST every scene. *Sawneek - Egg Man's minion. Sawneek likes trolling people by zapping them. *Sunky - Appears to be a fired minion of Egg Man because he "was too scary". He tries to fight Sanic but ends up teaming with him. *Marshal the Fire Dog - Egg Man's minion. He likes to spread fire everywhere, hence the name "Fire Dog". *Sonic - The most dank villain, only appearing in certain scenes like the fight or the last battle. He likes to undankify everything. *Random DUDE - The game Heroki's main villain. He wants to also Undankify everything. *Dankcake - Appears randomly to just scare people, like Freddy. He stops appearing after Sunky destroys the Chaos Orb. *Branch - He minorly appears before Plantera's Defeat. He is commonly sawn after Plantera's Defeat. He only appears in these scenes before Plantera's Defeat: Buying Chili Dogs to throw away but ends up being scared by Dankcake (hey, that's a civil war reference!), Trying to noscope Sanic, and throwing a dynamite at Sanic once they are at the jungle. *Plantera - Egg Man's minion. She likes to spit out spiky balls which often kill people. *Sig - A dank Puyo Puyo character which appears after Sawneek's defeat. Sig likes bugs, and uses them to attack. *Vivienne - Basically, she is a legendary water mermaid. She uses her magic to attack her foes. She appears after Frank's defeat. *Frank - Egg Man's minion. He likes eating fish and master SALTY food. *Kirby - Appears after the first Dankcake attack. Kirby has the same abilities and can shrek 70% MLG Stuff (including Brogins) and 100% Non-dank enemies!! *Clessic Sanic - Appears after Sanic travels back to the past because of the "Time Watch of Everything". He is another protagonist. *Muffins - A common creature which likes to shrek Sanic. *Animetor - A Gatchmon who has the ability to switch between normal and anime. *Snipperclips - Snip & Clip. Appears after the defeat of Holmes, they have the ability to cut it out together. *Monica: Legendary Fire Beast Girl. She has the ability to punch very fiery and make fire frags which burn. She appears after Doppelganger Arle's defeat. *Shoop Da Whoop: Egg Man's "Minion". He has the ability to mix with everything to make various Shoop Da Whoops. *Doppelganger Arle: The "Real" Arle who's Egg Man's "Fired" (for fired, I mean FIRED UP) minion. Of course, she is fired up and she is stronger than knackles. *Beatrix: Aggman's minion. She likes ripping off all puyo puyo characters and made this rip-off shirt "Corral Party". *Binary Bard: Aggman's minion. Of course, he likes eating Doritos and shreking everybody. *Senoj Xela/Negative Alex: Possessed Alex. He likes to undankify everything. *Add: Appears to actually be Tee. Only found in the Alex Jones talk show and leaves because he still "lacks sweg". *Tee: Appears after the Talk Show. Tee has the ability to throw OP discs which create "T" shaped Tetris Blocks. *Elsword: Appears after the defeat of Pink Dude. He likes using his sword to wreck villains. *Mustarr: Egg Man's minion. He likes burping mustard on people hence eating a mustard gordo. *Shulk: An epic 360 sword slicer who likes to slice enemies. *Heroki: This flying hero likes to SHREK enemies with his bombs. Lol!!! *Pink Dude: Aggman's minion. He likes to jump on people and shrek them. *Vendetta: Egg Man's so-called minion. She is actually not a minion, but a mean girl who likes making fiends. Gallery!! NEWEST SANIC!!.png|Sanic II!!! Image-04-700x393.jpg|SUNKY Sawneek Another revamp by Mangoman34alt.png|SAWNEEKA!!!!!! Shoop da whoop laser.jpg|SHOOP DA WHOOP!! NOPE, NEVER.jpg|Noper Shrek.png|shrek, orge god Sonic modern and classic designs.png|The Infamous Sonic the Hedgehog Sanic hegehog by ry spirit-d8np3a5.jpg|The Trailer Image at the end Sanic Generations.png|Second Trailer image (uses Sanic Generations) Knackles (1).png|KNACKLES RETURNS!!! Taels by maxlav78-d7xjfzf.png|TAELS RETURNS!!! AmeBall.png|new character ame?! Run.gif|This easter egg found in the trailer. Gota go fsat sanic by kynquinhe-d4jyyd5.gif|Sanic 2006, Sanic's worst enemy. Giphy.gif|The Scene Start of the Clessic zone. F0a.gif|The end...? SuperSanic.gif|Shupah Sanic Ball only found in the war scene. Defendyourfooddedede.jpg|An Easter Egg poster while Cooper is eating Chilly Dogs. Category:Blog posts